The present invention pertains generally to an apparatus for repairing the sidewall and bead portions of a tire while the tire is being provided with a new tread band.
Conventional tire recapping operations include the providing of the buffed tire body with a band of tread rubber, with the tire body and band being subjected to heat imparted by a mold circumposed about the tread band. The retreading operation is commonly performed on a tire table whereat the tire sidewalls are each in abutment with circular tire table surfaces. Typically with existing equipment, sidewall repairs must be done prior to the recapping operation at a separate location within the tire repair facility. Similarly, if repair of a tire bead is necessary, the same is usually done separately and before or after recapping of the tire. Accordingly, considerable effort and time are expended in the setting up of a tire in a bead or sidewall repair apparatus whereafter (or before) the tire must then be installed on a tire table whereat the recapping operation is accomplished in the usual manner. As tires are heated during both the repair and recapping the same are not conveniently handled until after a lengthy cool down period has elapsed subsequent to mold removal. Known tire sidewall repair equipment does not lend itself to the repair of sizable segments of a sidewall while like repairs are being made to the remaining sidewall or to one or both beads of the tire.
In the mounting and removal of pneumatic tires from their wheels it is not uncommon that pieces of rubber will be dislodged from the tire bead to render the tire unsuitable for further use. Repairs to the bead can be made but are often impractical from a cost standpoint as the repair heretofore entailed a separate tire handling operation. Similarly, the repair of a tire sidewall may dictate discarding of the tire as such repair would entail separate and preliminary tire repair operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,902 discloses a tire table structure having a circular heated chamber secured to a table surface for the application of an ornamental strip to a tire sidewall. U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,692 discloses a tire vulcanizing apparatus wherein a circular steam chamber applies heat to the inside surfaces of tire beads during tire manufacture with additional steam chambers for heating remaining tire portions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,125 discloses a tire retreading apparatus wherein a bladder within the tire is pressurized by steam to heat the tire during a recapping operation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,463 discloses a tire repair system for curing a damaged segment of a pneumatic tire wherein heated pads are biased by air bags into contact with tire tread and sidewall portions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,300 discloses an apparatus for the simultaneous application of heat to damaged tread and sidewall portions of a pneumatic tire. U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,204 discloses a machine with a heated mandrel applying heat to the inner surfaces of tire sidewalls. U.S. Pat. No. 1,498,998 discloses a segmental tire repair machine for the application of heat to the surfaces of tire sidewall and tread segments.